justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1984 |dlc = June 7, 2018 (JDU) July 5, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |mc = JDU 1A: Gold 1B: Copper Brown 2A: Blue 2B: Ultramarine Blue |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = Funny Guys (January Unlockable) |pictos = 117 (Classic) 104 (Mashup) |kcal = |dura = 3:09 |nowc = SpinMeRound spinmeround_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouchehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3TTpA6Mw4&t=1m30s }}Dead or Alive tarafından "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)", , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Koç, uzun mor saçlı, iri mor bir çizgiye sahip bir adam. Beyaz ve mavi tonları, gevşek askılı mor bir yelek, gümüş çivili bir kemer, doku bakımından, '' Crazy Little Thing '' ve olanlara benzeyen bir çift altın tayt giyiyor. Feel This Moment '', gümüş bir dirsek uzunlukta eldiven ve kısa blok topuklu siyah ayakkabılar. Spinmeround coach 1 old.png|Original Spinmeround coach 1 big.png|Updated Arka Plan Arka plan, içinde mor sis bulunan bir kaplan karesinde başlar. Ekranı uzaklaştırdıktan sonra rutin, duvarda dört mavi ve pembe ışık olan mor bir odada gerçekleşir. Baştan itibaren ekran biraz statik, dansçı farklı bir gölgede ve dönen bir disko topu gösteriyor. Yukarıda bahsedilen farklı renk tonlarında pembe statik ve dansçı gösteren bazı siyah televizyonlar var. Korolarda, tek bir paradoks hareketiyle ekrana yakınlaştırır ve yukarı doğru parlayan pembe ve mavi ışıkları görüntüler. Yanlarda beyaz ışıklar parlıyor. Şarkı daha sonra geri sarma statik ile bitiyor, bu da dansçının bir DVR kasetinde olduğunu açıkça gösteriyor. Gold Moves Bu rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves vardır: All Gold Moves: İki kolu ile ekrana gelin. spinmeround gm 1.png|All Gold Moves spinmeround gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup ''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) has a Mashup that can be unlocked in January. Its theme is Funny Guys. It does not have any Gold Moves. *# indicates a repeated dancer and how many times they repeat. Dancers *''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' *''Holding Out for a Hero'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' *''Gentleman'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Gentleman'' *2 *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Holding Out for A Hero'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Gentleman'' *2 *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Gentleman'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' Community Remix You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) has a Community Remix. The following dancers have been featured: *nijishoujo USA *Donald14499 USA *Meladventure USA *StreamyRapier10 Brazil *tecno1964 Italy *KelvinJaeder Brazil *Tchoyce Brazil *PAPY POUK France *Bananangiela Mexico *CRISTHIAN9421 Colombia *Maybird95 USA *philipeboy Brazil *PigBag79 USA *Poutaf France *Zombi3Girl07 USA *DieghoSan Brazil *stargalaxy64 Kingdom *NADIELBROC Brazil *FERNiie39 USA *xtreme4ups Russia *bondi96 Germany *YatzaBurgos06 Mexico *aikyld Argentina *mic747 Brazil Appearances in Mashups You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) appears in the following Mashups: *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Funny Guys) *''DADDY'' (K-Pop) *''Drop the Mambo'' (Don't Touch) *''I’m An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) *''Let’s Groove'' (Just Shine) *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Uptown Funk'' (Behind the Scenes) Captions You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the caption(s) attributed to his dance move(s): *Be Sweet *No No No Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Epic 80s *All Songs S-Z *80s *Unlimited S-Z Trivia * Elektronik resim müzik videosundan esinlenmiştir. * Antrenörün bölümleri TV'lerde, farklı bir renk paleti ile: mor ve altın yerine pembe ve gümüş. * Dansçının avatarının tonları asıl koçun tonlarından farklıdır. ** Tonlar mavi ve beyaz yerine sarı ve beyazdı. Bu daha sonra değiştirildi ve eskisini beta öğesi olarak bıraktı. Ancak, bu beta öğesi orijinal menü simgesi, albüm koçu ve şarkının yarı koçunda belirir. Galeri Game Files Spinmeround cover generic.png|''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' SpinMeRoundNew.jpg|''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' (Updated) Spinmeround_mashup.png|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Mashup) Spinmeround cover albumcoach.png| album coach Spinmeround cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (from DADDY s Mashup) SpinMeRound_Cover_AlbumCoach JDU.png| album coach (2016-''2019) SpinMeRound_jdu2020_albumcoach.png| album coach (2020) spinmeround cover albumbkg.png| album background spinmeround banner bkg.png| menu banner spinmeround map bkg.png| map background Spinmeround_cover.png| cover Spinmeroundmu cover.png|Mashup's cover Spinmeround cover@2x.jpg| cover SpinMeRound_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Spinmeround cover 1024.png| cover Spinmeround p1 ava.png|Avatar on / / Spinmeround pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SpinMeRound jd2015 menu.png|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) on the Just Dance 2015 menu SpinMeRound jd2015 routinemenu.png|''Just Dance 2015'' routine selection menu Spinmeround jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen spinmeround jd2016 menu.png|'' '' in the menu spinmeround jd2016 load.png| loading screen spinmeround jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen spinmeround jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Spinmeround jd2017 menu old.png|''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' on the menu (old menu colors) Spinmeround jd2017 load old.png| loading screen (old menu colors) Spinmeround jd2017 coachmenu old.png| coach selection screen (old menu colors) Spinmeround jd2017 menu new.jpg|'' '' on the menu (new menu colors) Spinmeround jd2018 menu old.png|'' '' on the menu Spinmeround jd2018 load old.png| loading screen Spinmeround jd2018 coachmenu old.png| coach selection screen SpinMeRound jd2019 menu.png|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' on the Just Dance 2019 menu SpinMeRound jd2019 load.png|''Just Dance 2019'' loading screen SpinMeRound jd2019 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2019'' coach selection screen spinmeround jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu spinmeround jd2020 load.png| loading screen spinmeround jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Spinmeround promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Spinmeround promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Spinmeround jdnow notification.jpg| notification Others Spinmeround thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Spinmeround thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Spinmeround menu colors comparison.png|Menu colors comparison (New vs Old) Spinmeround background.jpg|Background 1 Youspinmeroundbg2.jpg|Background 2 Videos Official Music Video Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) Official 4K Video You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Gameplay Teaser (US) You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2015 You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) Sweat Playlist (10 Minutes) - 舞力全开2015|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' starts at 0:04 Just Dance Now You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" - Just Dance 2016 Танец Just Dance® 2017 (Unlimited) - You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) by Dead Or Alive (PS Move) "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" - Just Dance 2018 Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) by Dead Or Alive (PS Move) You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) - Just Dance 2020 'Mashup' You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2015 - "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive Community Remix Others You Spin Me Around (Like a Record) - Exclusive demo! (UK) References Site Navigation es:You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) de:You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) en:You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Rahmetli Şarkıcılar Kategori:Mehdi Kerkouche